Sky
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: 3 tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari kita bertemu kini kau tak disini lagi. apakah kau mendengarku, Rukia?
1. Chapter 1

**Sky**

Disclaimer : Bleachnya Tite Kubo sensei.

Sora : Hitomi

Kubuka kotak musik ini.

Untaian melodi mengalun perlahan.

Alunan nada indah yang kau ciptakan dahulu.

Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba meresapi satu- persatu not yang telah kau susun sedemikian rupa, sehingga membentuk sebuah rangkaian yang harmonis.

Tenang dan menghanyutkan.

Musik itu terus bergaung.

Menembus gelapnya malam,

Menembus gelapnya hatiku yang kau tinggalkan

…

3 tahun yang lalu, musim semi….

Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi siswa di SMU Karakura. Sebelumnya aku adalah siswa di SMU Teitan. Namun karena pekerjaannya, ayahku membawaku dan adik-adikku pindah kesini.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya." Ucapku mengawali perkenalan di kelas baruku ini.

"Nah, Kurosaki. Kau duduk di sebelah Abarai, ya!" Kata wali kelasku, Ukitake sensei.

Aku melangkah mendekati seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Dia tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Renji Abarai"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Aku membalas uluran tangannya dan segera duduk.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, beberapa murid mendekatiku.

"Eh, kamu berasal darimana?"

"Eh, kita bikin pesta penyambutan, yuk!"

"Ke karaoke aja!"

Bertubi-tubi mereka menghujaniku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Tiba-tiba celotehan mereka berhenti tatkala seorang anak berambut putih silver mendekatiku.

"Kalian terlalu ribut. Nanyanya satu-satu dong!"

Anak itu memandangku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, ketua kelas." Katanya singkat.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ehm… ya"

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan. Katakana saja langsung padaku."

"Ya, akan kuingat."

Kelas pun berjalan normal kembali. Baru kemudian kusadari, bangku didepanku kosong. Siapakah pemilik bangku itu?

Teng… teng… teng…

Bel sekollah berdentang 3 kali. Pertanda selesainya kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Renji dan kawan- kawannya mengajakku untuk bermain sepakbola di halaman sekolah. Tak kusangka, Toushiro yang bertubuh kecil itu sangat ahli dalam permainan ini.

Tiba- tiba sebuah suara merdu menyentuh telingaku.

"Suara piano…" Pikirku.

Aku berusaha mencari arah datangnya suara itu

Renji yang nampaknya menyadari kegelisahanku, menghampiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Ehm… ada suara piano."Gumamku pelan

"Oh, itu pasti Rukia."

"Rukia?"

"Itu, yang duduk di depanmu."

Aku teringat akan bangku kosong didepanku. Tapi kenapa tadi dia tidak masuk kelas?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, Renji berkata,

"Rukia itu jantungnya lemah. Biasanya dia tidur di UKS atau main piano di ruang musik. Kakak iparnya, Kuchiki-sensei adalah guru musik di sekolah ini. Jadi dia bisa bebas keluar masuk ruang musik. Lagipula, dia itu pintar. Ranking kedua disekolah. Ranking satunya sih, si Toushiro. Jadi walaupun bolos pelajaran nggak bakal dimarahi." Jelas Renji.

"Oh, begitu." Hanya itu reaksiku.

Melodi itu masih terus mengalun. Indah, tenang namun terkesan kesepian. Siapakah kau, Rukia?

* * *

Sudah seminggu aku bersekolah disini. Dan selama seminggu itulah bangku didepanku kosong. Bangku milik Rukia.

Suatu senja, aku pulang agak terlambat karena harus menyerahkan beberapa formulir kepindahan kepada Ukitake-sensei. Aku memutuskan untuk lewat jalan pintas yang kemarin diberitahu Renji. Ternyata jalan itu melewati ruang musik. Suara piano kembali terdengar. Tidak hanya itu, kali ini sebuah suara merdu mengiringinya. Aku melongok ke dalam ruang musik yang pintunya terbuka. Dan aku pun melihat seorang gadis tengah bermain piano.

"_Win dain a lotica_

_En val turi silota_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragua sei lan_

_Vi va ru les_

_Shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

_Win chent a lotica_

_En val turi silota_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_ Sikatgura neuver _

_Floreria for chesti_

_Si entina…._

_La la la la la la la…._

_La la la la la…_

_Fontina blue cent _

_De cravi esca letismo…_

_La la la la la la la…._

_La la la la la…_

_De quantini…_

_La finde reve_

_Win dain a lotica_

_En val turi silota_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lan…"_

Aku tertegun. Entah mengapa suara itu memenuhi kepalaku. Gadis itu menoleh perlahan. Nampaknya sedari tadi ia telah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Ah, maaf aku mengganggu permainan pianomu." Kataku gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sahutnya ringan.

Gadis itu cantik, matanya ungu berkilauan. Rambutnya hitam lurus sebahu. Entah mengapa kakiku bergerak sendiri. Aku mendekat dan duduk di bangku panjang sebelahnya.

"Ehm…. Lagu tadi judulnya apa?"

"Sora. Ini adalah lagu pertama buatanku. Dan mungkin yang terakhir" Katanya pelan

Aku termenung, teringat akan perkataan Renji di hari pertamaku di sekolah ini.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang penyakitku ya?"

"Iya, Renji yang memberitahu."

"Oh…"

Kami sama- sama terdiam. Rukia mulai menggerakkan jemari lentiknya diatas tuts-tuts piano yang berwarna gading.

"Hei, Rukia. Kenapa kau sering datang kesini?"

Ia menatapku sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku suka musik. Kakakku Hisana adalah seorang pemain piano yang hebat. Sejak kecil aku selalu mengikutinya apabila ia sedang berlatih. Kakak kemudian menikah dengan Byakuya-san yang merupakan seorang pemain biola yang handal. Byakuya-san mengijinkanku menggunakan ruangan ini apabila aku ingin bermain piano di sekolah. Lagipula ruangan ini dekat dengan ruang kesehatan. Jadi apabila aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku bias langsung kesana." Jelasnya padaku

"Apakah… kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Tentu saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kondisiku tidak memungkinkan ku untuk bermain bersama teman- teman." Katanya sedih.

"Aku…."

Tiba- tiba Handphoneku berbunyi. Ada SMS masuk.

"_Ichi-nii jam berapa pulang?_

_Sudah sore lho!"_

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku harus pulang."

"Ya, silahkan." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

Baru sampai didepan pintu, aku teringat sesuatu. Segera aku berbalik dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Ah, anu Rukia. Mulai besok, aku akan sering dating kesini agar kau tidak kesepian lagi. Permisi" Dengan wajah merona aku segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku tak tahy bahwa saat itu Rukia tertegun dan wajahnya ikut merona. Perlahan tapi pasti jaemarinya bergerak kembali

"_Win dain a lotica_

_En val turi silota_

_Fin dein a loluca _

_En dragu a sei lan…."_

* * *

Hohohoho selese juga. Mii capek.

Ini fic romen pertama Mii jadi jangan diejek ya..

Mungkin lebih bagus kalau Mii bikin langsung oneshot, tapi Mii nggak kuat deh ngetik sebanyak itu. Jadi dibikin chapter aja ya?^^

Oh ya, yang punya lagu Sora itu memang Hitomi, tapi bukan Mii lho! Dari sononya udah begitu. Mii sendiri nggak tahu nama belakang penyanyinya.

Itu adalah ending anime Vision of Escaflowne (ada yang tahu?)

Udah ah Mii nggak mau banyak komen.

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Tite Kubo sensei

Sora : Hitomi (Ma'aya Sakamoto)

Sky…..

_In the darkness_

_The dragon_

_wakes._

_The dragon awakens._

_To a heart_

_that is numbed with cold_

_the dragon takes_

….

Setelah hari itu, aku sering mengunjungi Rukia.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku bukanlah orang yang menyukai seni. Apalagi musik, do re mi saja aku tidak hafal. Tapi entah apa yang membuatku tertarik dengan permainan piano gadis itu. Bukan hanya indah, setiap lagu yang dimainkannya seakan memiliki nyawa. Terasa begitu hidup dan mampu membawaku ke alam khayal. Namun tetap saja lagu kesukaanku adalah Sora, lagu ciptaan Rukia sendiri.

Suatu hari aku sempat bertanya, mengapa ia memberi judul 'Sora' untuk lagunya.

"Saat aku kecil aku sangat suka langit. Langit cerah, langit senja atau pun langit malam. Aku menyukai semuanya."

"Mengapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Entahlah, hanya karena aku suka."

Alasan yang klise

Kami tak tahu bahwa saat itu, Kuchiki-sensei mendengarkan dari balik pintu. Mendengarkan percakapan kami tanpa suara.

"Lagipula, apakah kau tahu Ichigo." Lanjutnya

"Apa?"

"Apabila 2 orang terpisah jauh, langit akan tetap menjadi penghubung perasaan mereka."

Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa hal itu akan jadi kenyataan.

_With you at_

_my side the_

_dragon sleeps._

_On dragon_

_wing your_

_wishes will_

_leap_

…..

"Apa? Pindah lagi?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ya, atasan ayah meminta ayah untuk menangani proyek perusahaannya di Inggris."

Jawab ayahku.

"Tapi, kita baru 5 bulan disini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Ichigo. Ayah telah memutuskan untuk membawa Yuzu dan Karin. Kasihan mereka kalau kau tidak ikut" kata ayahku memohon

"Tapi….." di benakku hanya ada satu hal yang mengganjal, Rukia. Kalau aku pergi, dia akan sendirian lagi. Mengingat wajah sedihnya di hari pertama kami bertemu, aku jadi tidak tega. Tapi, kalau aku tidak pergi. Bagaimana dengan Yuzu dan Karin? Mereka masih kecil dan lagi mereka perempuan. Sebagai kakak laki-laki satu- satunya, tak mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka.

"Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir" Ujarku pelan.

"Baiklah, kita akan berangkat 1 minggu lagi, sementara itu aku akan mengurus surat kepindahan Yuzu dan Karin." Kata ayahku mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

Malam itu aku tak bisa tidur. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara menyampaikan berita ini pada Rukia

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah seperti biasa aku dating ke ruang musik. Dengan tersendat- sendat aku menceritakan perihal kepindahanku pada Rukia. Kukira ia akan murung, menangis atau lebih parah lagi dia akan membenciku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap-siap."

"Eh?"

"Kau akan berangkat seminggu lagi bukan?"

"Tapi…."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Disini ada Byakuya- san kok. Dia pasti akan menjagaku, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Yang lebih penting adalah adik-adikmu. Mereka kan masih kecil, mereka pasti memerlukanmu." Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Bola matanya yang sewarna kecubung menatapku sendu. Aku memeluknya. Tak tega rasanya aku meninggalkannya. Dia yang begitu manis, dia yang begiru rapuh, dia yang begitu kucintai.

"Berjanjilah Rukia. Kau akan menungguku sampai aku kembali." Bisikku pelan

"Iya, aku berjanji." Jawabnya dengan suara yang tercekat.

Langit senja hari itu menjadi saksi kita berdua…..

_lalala... your wishes can_

_bring forth a destructive future._

…

Di hari keberangkatanku ke Inggris, beberapa teman mengantarku sampai bandara.

"Jangan lupa telepon, ya." Kata Renji.

"OK." Jawabku sambil cengengesan

"Jaga kesehatanmu." Kata Toushiro menceramahi.

"Iya, tenang saja. Kau kok jadi seperti ibuku sih? Dasar pendek!"

"Hu, lihat saja. Saat kau kembali, tinggiku sudah akan bertambah 50 centi." jawabnya sombong.

"Iya deh, hahaha…"

"Sudah ya, kami pulang dulu. Bye…"

Mereka pun pergi. Meninggalkanku di bandara ini. Tapi… apakah Rukia tidak datang? Pikirku cemas.

Tiba- tiba hp ku berbunyi. Ternyata dari Rukia.

"Halo?" Sapaku.

Tidak ada suara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara piano. Lagu yang sangat kukenal, Sora. Lagu itu terdengar sangat dekat. Seakan saat itu Rukia tengah berada disampingku. Memainkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas tuts-tuts piano. Saat lagu itu selesai, barulah kudengar suaranya.

"Ichigo, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Jawabku menenangkannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik- baik."

"Ya, aku tahu…."

Setelah terdiam agak lama ia berkata pelan.

"I Love You."

"I Love You too." Sahutku.

Setelah itu, tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi ia mematikan handphone nya.

"Ichi-nii, ayo cepat. Pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat!" Karin berteriak memanggilku.

"Iya, aku segera kesana!"

"Selamat tinggal Rukia…" Bisikku pelan

_lalala... or you can_

_bring salvation_.

...

(Rukia POV)

Kupandangi daun- daun maple yang berguguran. Satu persatu jatuh ke tanah. Warnanya yang oranye itu mengingatkanku pada Ichigo. Baru 2 jam tadi ia pergi. Beranjak dari sini, beranjak dari sisiku. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk dan aku langsung tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Masuklah, Byakuya-san."

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok laki-laki berwajah dingin yang sangat kukenal.

"Sudah kubilang, di rumah kau boleh memanggilku kakak." Katanya sedikit kesal. Ia lalu duduk di bangku di sudut kamarku.

"Maaf."

"Hari ini hari peringatan kematian kak Hisana, ya." Lanjutku.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat

Lama kami berdua terdiam. Lalu suara kakak memecah keheningan.

"Apakah, tidak apa-apa kau membiarkan anak itu pergi begitu saja?"

"Siapa? Ichigo? Tenanglah aku tidak akan apa-apa kok."

"Rukia, kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksudkan." Ia menatapku dingin, namun aku tahu saat itu ia mencemaskanku. Aku kembali memandang kekuar jendela.

"Aku tahu aku salah, kak. Tapi aku tidak sanggup kalau harus mengatakan padanya bahwa umurku hanya tinggal menghitung hari…"

….

Hari ini tepat 3 bulan sejak kepindahanku ke Inggris. Aku tengah melanjutkan sekolah sambil bekerja sambilan pada sebuah restoran. Bukan berarti ayahku tidak mampu hingga aku harus bekerja sambilan. Bukan. Ini semua karena sedang menabung. Aku ingin memberikan Rukia hadiah pada saat kepulanganku. Bukan dengan uang ayahku, tapi drngan uangku sendiri. Sejak awal aku telah memutuskannya, aku akan memberi ia sebuah kotak musik. Aku pernah meminta fotokopian not lagu Sora milik Rukia. Di Inggris ini, kita bias memesan kotak musik dengan lagu yang kita inginkan, termasuk lagu kita sendiri.

Ketika uangku telah terkumpul, aku segera melaksanakn niatku itu. 2 minggu kemudian, kotak musik itu jadi. Lengkap dengan ukiran indah ditutupnya _' To My Beloved' _. aku membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat menerima hadiah dariku ini, ia pasti senang. Suatu hari terjadi hal yang tak terduga, Rukia meleponku. Padahal biasanya aku yang menelponnya.

"Hai Ichigo, apa kabar?" Suaranya sedikit serak ketika menyapaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Daripada itu, Rukia apa kau sehat?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Hahaha… aku tidak apa-apa kok, jangan cemas gitu deh!" Ia berkata ceria.

Aku sedikit lega mendengar tawanya. Kami bercakap-cakap beberapa lama, kemudian…

"Ichigo, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ehm… mungkin selama kita tak bisa berkomunikasi lagi."

"Eh? Kenapa?" aku kaget saat mendengarnya.

"Ehm.. aku akan menjalani operasi jantung, setelah itu aku akan menjalani masa pemulihan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu akan memakan waktu berapa lama. Mungkin setahun sampai kau kembali."

"Oh, tapi setelah itu kita masih bias bertemu bukan?"

Lama baru ia menjawab

"Iya"

Setelah itu telepon diputus.

…

1 tahun kemudian…

Aku menenteng tas yang berisi barang-barangku. Kado untuk Rukia kupegang erat di tangan kananku. Terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado bermotif mawar putih dengan pita yang sewarna. Heh, terlihat sederhana mungkin. Tapi itulah warna kesukaan Rukia. Putih bersih bagai awan di langit. Di dalam pesawat pun tak henti-hentinya aku bersenandung pelan. Memang sih suaraku tak sebagus Rukia, tapi apa peduliku?

Sesampainya di bandara, aku disambut oleh teman-teman masa SMU dulu yang telah kukabari tentang kepulanganku.

"Hei, Ichigo. Apa kabar?" Tanya Renji sambil meninju perutku.

"Ukh, sakit tahu!" Seruku tapi aku senang bias bertemu lagi dengan kawan sebangkuku dulu itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kurosaki."

"Eh, Toushiro?" Seruku kaget. Kini ia telah setinggi aku padahal dulu hanya setinggi pinggangku saja.

"Hehehe. Aku ini memang hebatkan." Ujarnya bangga

"Hahaha, bohong tuh sebenernya dia malu kalau pendek terus, dia kan udah punya pacar." Ejek Renji padanya.

"Akh, berisik!" Kata Toushiro kesal.

Senang rasanya melihat pemandangan yang telah lama tak kulihat ini.

"Eh, apa itu?" Tanya Toushiro sambil menunjuk tangan kananku.

"Hadiah untuk Rukia." Jawabku enteng.

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam. Kulihat mata mereka saling berpandangan. Suasana yang hening ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanyaku jengkel.

"Rukia telah meninggal." Kata Toushiro pelan

"Eh?" Tanyaku seolah telingaku tuli.

"Rukia telah meninggal setahun lalu, pada saat musim dingin." Sebuah suara lain menyahut.

Aku melihat Kuchiki sensei menghampiriku.

"Bohong! Itu pasti bohong kan? Waktu itu Rukia menelponku. Dia bilang dia akan menjalanai operasi jantung, lalu…"

"Itu hanyalah kebohongan yang ia katakana padamu agar kau tidak cemas."

Aku shock, tubuhku lemas. Kado untuk Rukia terjatuh. Tutup kotak musik itu terbuka. Melantunkan lagu dari orang yang paling kucinta….

_Win dain a lotica_

_En val tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain…._

Sisa lagu itu tidak terdengar. Yang kudengar hanyalah suara isakku sendiri.

…

Hari itu juga aku mengunjungi makam Rukia. Kuletakkan mawar putih kesukaannya diatas tanah makam yang berwarna scarlet. Kuchiki sensei juga ikut bersamaku. Kami berdoa bersama-sama. Setelah itu ia berkata,

"Rukia, koma selama seminggu. Kupikir ia akan meninggal saat itu juga. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Pada hari ke delapan ia membuka matanya. Yang ia katakana hanya satu, 'Kak, hubungi Ichigo. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.'

Karena itulah ia menghubungimu. Setelah percakapan kalian selesai, ia tersenyum padaku . Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan aku tahu saat itu ia telah pergi."

Aku tercenung. Kuchiki sensei berbalik pergi dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Kubuka tutup kotak musik yang sejatinya akan menjadi hadiah terindah untuknya. Melodi itu mengalun pelan. Tenang indah namun terdengar kesepian….

_In the darkness_

_The dragon_

_wakes._

_The dragon awakens._

_To a heart_

_that is numbed with cold_

_the dragon takes._

…

3 tahun kemudian…

Kututup kotak musik ini. Melodi indah itu pun menghilang. Kutatap salju yang turun perlahan. Butiran- butiran kristal es itu jatuh dengan indahnya. Aku sendiri, hanya ditemani langit musim dingin.

End

* * *

ED yang gaje ya?

Maaf, Mii nggak bias bikin happy ending, T^T

Ini adalah fic romen mii yang bener-bener 100 % romen, gak ada humornya (biasa bikin fic humor sih)

Kalo mau di review, mii akan sangat berterima kasih..^^

Di fave? Kyaaa… mii teriak-teriak sendiri..

Di flame? Jangan ya…T^T


End file.
